Convertirse en un Guerrero
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Precuela 10. La acción temeraria de Legolas causa problemas de nuevo, y esta vez, el resultado es la muerte. Culpándose a sí mismo, el príncipe intenta reconquistar el corazón de los que ama, pero no será fácil
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por los comentarios, de verdad que me emociono leyéndolos. Empezamos una nueva historia y nuestros queridos protagonistas siguen creciendo. Legolas tiene el equivalente a 15 años, y Keldarion a 25. ¡Y ahora a leer!**

Capítulo 1

Desde que la flecha abandonó mi arco, supe que había cometido el peor error de mi vida.

El jabalí fue golpeado en el flanco, pero en lugar de caer, el animal se detuvo bruscamente, tambaleándose. Poco a poco se volvió para mirarnos, golpeando el suelo con las patas delanteras y resoplando por la nariz enfurecido, a la vez que sus afilados colmillos blancos brillaban bajo el sol de la tarde.

Y entonces, con un feroz gruñido, el jabalí saltó y corrió directamente hacia nosotros, con los ojos ardiendo con venganza.

Los guerreros del Bosque Negro gritaron alarmados a mi alrededor, avisando sobre el peligro inminente. También podía oír a mi hermano mayor gritando desde un poco más adelante, advirtiéndole a uno de sus compañeros, pues el jabalí se dirigía directamente hacia él.

El guerrero elfo llamado Adriano tiró de las riendas de su montura, en estado de pánico, pero por desgracia no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el ataque. El jabalí se estrelló contra las patas delanteras del caballo, golpeando al animal, su jinete y a mi hermano que intentaba controlar su montura directamente detrás de ellos.

"¡Kel!" –grité, horrorizado, al ver a mi hermano caer del caballo y estrellarse contra un árbol. Con un grito, Keldarion cayó al suelo. Rápidamente desmonté y corrí para llegar a él, dolorosamente consciente de los gritos de terror y agonía de Adriano mientras el jabalí seguía embistiendo con sus afilados colmillos el costado del pobre elfo.

Arrodillado junto a Keldarion, me apresuré a agarrar una de las dagas en mi espalda, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarle la hoja al jabalí, el comandante Linden ya había empezado a disparar una rápida sucesión de flechas.

Las cinco golpearon al jabalí en el centro de la frente. La bestia se tambaleó lejos del cuerpo caído de Adriano, gruñendo y resoplando, para entonces, un momento después, derrumbarse para no levantarse más.

Volví a centrarme en mi hermano. Se sostenía la cabeza sangrante con una mano mientras se sentaba con cautela, haciendo una mueca al mismo tiempo.

"¿Kel? Estás herido" –dije, alargando enseguida la mano para tocar la larga herida en su sien derecha.

Pero Keldarion se apartó.

"¡No me toques! –me espetó, con los ojos brillando de furia-. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Legolas? ¿Intentabas matarnos a todos?"

Tragué saliva, desconcertado y herido por el rechazo de Keldarion. Nunca en toda mi vida alguien se había negado a recibir mi don de curación. Y ser rechazado por mi propio hermano la primera vez era verdaderamente hiriente.

Aun así, pude entender totalmente la reacción enfurecida de Keldarion. Lo que hice hacía un momento fue increíblemente tonto. Supongo que mi cabeza es mucho más grande que mi cerebro, después de todo.

Intentando demostrar mi habilidad con el arco a Keldarion y los demás, me había jactado de poder dispararle a cualquier objetivo en movimiento, sin importar lo pequeño o rápido que fuera. Me había sentido muy emocionado después, cuando mi hermano me había llevado finalmente a patrullar el bosque, diciéndome que ahora que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad debía comenzar el camino del guerrero.

Pero siendo un poco arrogante y temerario, no pensé en las consecuencias cuando ataqué al jabalí que se cruzó de repente en nuestro camino. Me olvidé por completo de que soy un sanador, no un asesino. Me olvidé de valorar a todos los seres vivos y no hacerles daño si ellos no atacaban. También me olvidé de que me encanta tener animales como mascotas, no como deporte.

 _¡Estúpido Legolas! ¡Eso fue realmente estúpido!_ Me grité a mí mismo internamente mientras veía a Keldarion agacharse al lado de Adriano para comprobar las múltiples heridas de su amigo. El comandante Linden también había desmontado y se cernía sobre el guerrero caído, preocupado.

El resto de los elfos estaban en silencio. Evidentemente, estaban todavía en shock por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos. Nunca habían imaginado que el hijo menor de su rey causaría tal desastre durante una patrulla de rutina. Los guerreros rodearon el cadáver del jabalí y miraron a su compañero herido cuya sangre manchaba la tierra rápidamente. De vez en cuando me lanzaban miradas acusadoras, recordándome que mi tonta acción estaba a punto de costar una vida inocente.

De repente salí de mi ensoñación y me arrodillé rápidamente junto al cuerpo inerte de Adriano. Sin decir una palabra, puse mis manos sobre sus graves heridas y forcé toda mi energía curativa hacia ellas, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde. Adriano ya estaba muerto.

"No… -susurré, sacudiendo la cabeza en negación. Empujé mis manos con más fuerza contra su herida más grave, el corte abierto a través de su estómago. Mi poder todavía estaba trabajando a toda potencia, pero yo sabía que no era capaz de devolverle la vida a los muertos-. ¡Por favor, no!"

Keldarion me agarró las manos y las apartó del cuerpo de Adriano.

"Basta, Legolas. No sirve de nada."

"¡Pero no podemos estar seguros! Creo que lo puedo revivir si…"

"¡Ya has hecho suficiente! –gritó mi hermano, con los ojos ardiendo de ira mientras me miraba y una sola lágrima de tristeza corría por su mejilla. Yo estaba conmovido, sabiendo que Adriano había sido uno de sus amigos más cercanos-. Has hecho bastante –repitió en voz más baja. Luego se quitó la capa y la colocó sobre el cuerpo de Adriano, cubriendo a su amigo de la cabeza a los pies-. No puedes hacer nada por él ya. Está muerto. Ni siquiera tu poder curativo puede devolvérnoslo."

Mis labios temblaban y mi corazón se estremecía. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

"Yo… lo siento mucho, Kel. Yo…"

"No hables más, pues nada de lo que digas puede corregir este mal –me interrumpió Keldarion con un movimiento de su mano-. Guárdalo para la madre y la familia de Adriano. Quizá ellos te perdonen… porque yo no puedo."

Me sentí como si me hubiera golpeado un rayo al oír esas palabras. Estupefacto, me quedé en silencio mientras Keldarion cogió a Adriano en brazos y se subía a su montura.

"Volvemos a palacio" –dijo, antes de hacer que su caballo avanzara hacia casa.

El resto de los guerreros obedecieron de inmediato y lo siguieron. Keldarion estaba sentado rígidamente y no miró atrás, convencido de que el tono de su voz había hecho que todos siguieran sus órdenes.

El estado de ánimo relajado y despreocupado de hacía rato se había convertido en uno triste y tenso. Incluso el comandante Linden avanzaba extrañamente silencioso. Él me miró de reojo, esperando a que me subiera a mi caballo. No vi condena en su mirada, pero tampoco el cariño que solía mostrarme. Sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos, como si no me conociera.

 _Valar. ¿Qué he hecho?_

"¿Qué pasó contigo, Legolas? ¡¿Qué causó que hicieras algo tan estúpido?!" –la voz de mi padre retumbó como un trueno, zumbando en mis oídos. Me mordí los labios mientras fijaba la mirada en el suelo, sin tener el valor de mirar a mi padre a la cara, que sabía que se había vuelto roja de furia.

Nuestra tropa había regresado de los bosques hacía una hora y los parientes de Adriano se habían llevado su cuerpo. Nunca podría olvidar la manera en la que su madre había colapsado, destrozada, abrazando el cuerpo de su hijo contra su pecho. Siempre recordaría su gemido desgarrador mientras lloraba por la pérdida de su único hijo, dejándola completamente sola en la Tierra Media.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todo el reino supo lo que había pasado, la muerte innecesaria de Adriano. No menos de diez personas me habían mirado con absoluto odio. Me culpaban del incidente, y yo me culpaba también.

Intenté buscar el perdón de la madre de Adriano, pero se la llevaron rápidamente con el cuerpo de su hijo y solo pude quedarme allí solo como un idiota, abandonado por los que me habían amado. Y ahora tenía que enfrentarme a la ira de mi padre, el rey del Bosque Negro.

"¿Es que no piensas? –seguía despotricando mi padre mientras se paseaba por el estudio de aquí para allá. Entonces gritó-. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando!"

Levanté la mirada al instante, temeroso. Mi padre me miraba ferozmente, abriendo y cerrando los puños como si se estuviera controlando para no golpearme.

"¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?! –gritó-. ¿Por qué fuiste tan imprudente como para no pensar en las consecuencias de tus temerarias acciones? ¿Por qué, Legolas? ¿Por qué?"

Mis labios temblaban de nuevo mientras hablaba.

"Perdóname, padre…"

"¿Perdón? ¿Por qué pides perdón cuando eso no cambiará nada? El perdón no traerá a ese guerrero de vuelta a la vida –sacudió la cabeza, con un suspiro decepcionado-. Tu imprudencia ha causado mucho caos en mi hogar, en mi reino. Pero ahora, le ha costado la vida a alguien."

Con un enorme bulto en mi garganta, dije con voz ronca.

"Padre, yo…"

Él me miró con tristeza.

"¿Cuántas veces vas a decepcionarme de esta manera, Legolas? ¿Cuántas veces más piensas ponerme en esta posición? Soy un rey, pero mi hijo no actúa como un verdadero príncipe."

Mi corazón estuvo a punto de romperse al escuchar eso.

"Lo siento mucho, padre. De verdad que lo siento" –supliqué, acercándome a él. Pero mi padre se dio la vuelta para mirar a través de la ventana abierta en su lugar.

"Ya has crecido –dijo en voz baja-. No eres un niño, así que deja de actuar como tal –girándose de nuevo hacia mí, añadió-. Por nuestro bien, Legolas, crece."

Con eso, mi padre se volvió y abandonó la habitación. Entonces, y solo entonces, dejé caer mis lágrimas.

 **Un capítulo muy triste :(**

 **Veamos que pasa en el siguiente.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Tres días más tarde salí por fin de mi habitación en la que me había aislado como un ermitaño, sintiéndome demasiado culpable y avergonzado como para ver a nadie. Solo los sirvientes me traían mis comidas diarias, pero ninguno de ellos se molestó en decirme ni una palabra.

Ni siquiera tuve el valor para ir al funeral de Adriano. No podía soportar la idea de enfrentarme a la multitud, la gente, mi familia. No fui lo bastante valiente como para soportar los susurros y miradas acusatorias. Las palabras de mi padre todavía me resonaban en la cabeza y todavía podía ver las lágrimas de mi hermano. Cómo me hubiera gustado poder retroceder en el tiempo o poder haber sido yo y no Adriano. La muerte me parecía mejor que lo que estaba pasando.

Caminé por el pasillo en silencio y, de alguna manera, me encontré en dirección al estudio de mi padre. Debía estar loco. Estaba seguro de que el rey seguía muy disgustado conmigo, pero a pesar de que estaba asustado, no podía evitar verlo. También echaba de menos a Keldarion, que siempre había estado para mí en las buenas y las malas, pero que ahora me había retirado la palabra.

 _Pero primero lo primero. De momento veamos al gran rey de los elfos, ¿vale?_

La puerta del estudio de mi padre estaba abierta y pude escuchar varias voces que tenían una charla dentro. Me asomé por la puerta tentativamente antes de entrar y vi dos de los consejeros de mayor confianza del rey que estaban sentados a su lado, con libros y mapas abiertos sobre la mesa entre ellos.

Mi padre levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño al verme allí de pie. Al instante, la conversación cesó y los otros dos señores se dieron la vuelta para mirarme fijamente.

"¿Sí, Legolas? –preguntó mi padre, elevando una ceja-. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"

Dudé. Por la expresión neutra en su rostro, parecía que no le desagradaba verme, pero tampoco parecía contento de hacerlo.

"Yo… bueno, yo… -tragué, nervioso, sin poder vislumbrar su estado de ánimo-. Uh, no es nada. No quería molestar…"

"Pues desafortunadamente lo estás haciendo –dijo mi padre-. Estamos discutiendo un asunto muy importante, así que estaría muy agradecido si cerraras la puerta al salir."

Parpadeé y mi corazón se detuvo. Mis labios se movían pero no me salieron las palabras de lo sorprendido que estaba por la seca respuesta. Puede que mi padre notara mi expresión abatida porque vi que sus ojos se suavizaron.

"Legolas…"

Pero no esperé a oír nada más. Murmuré una disculpa rápidamente antes de darme la vuelta y salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Entonces corrí a través del pasillo, por las escaleras, a través de otro largo pasillo y atravesé la gran puerta que llevaba a la explanada de césped.

Tropezando, me detuve y apoyé la frente contra uno de los pilares de madera, intentando recuperar el aliento y calmar mi corazón acelerado. Conteniendo las lágrimas, me obligué a no pensar en las palabras de mi padre, pues no tenía fuerzas para un rechazo más. Pero me lo merecía. Yo me había metido en esto por ser tan imprudente e irreflexivo, causando la muerte de mi propia gente. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era vivir con esto hasta que…

 _¡Valar! ¿Hasta cuándo?_

Gritando, golpeé el pilar con el puño, frustrado y abatido. Mis nudillos dolían, pero no tanto como lo hacía mi corazón. Me deslicé hasta el suelo por el poste de madera, me llevé las rodillas al pecho y apoyé la cabeza en ellas, con los ojos cerrados. Estabilicé mi respiración y vacié mi mente de toda miseria, intentando encontrar algo de alivio.

No supe cuánto tiempo me quedé así, pero cuando miré hacia arriba estaba mucho más tranquilo. Suspirando, me puse en pie poco a poco, con un poco de remordimiento por abandonar el poco consuelo que había encontrado.

 _Bueno, la vida continúa_ , me dije. _Ahora, seamos sinceros con los demás, empezando por Keldarion._

Me estremecí involuntariamente. Enfrentarme a mi padre había sido muy duro, pero hacerlo con mi iracundo hermano iba a ser distinto. Keldarion era una persona sensata, que no se enfadaba fácilmente y siempre era cariñoso. ¡Pero cuidado cuando se enojaba! Incluso nuestro padre se alejaba de él cuando estaba malhumorado.

Todavía era por la tarde, así que probablemente podría encontrarlo en el campo de entrenamiento. Con los pies pesados y el corazón todavía más, caminé hacia el campo situado en el otro lado del jardín. Mientras me acercaba, podía oír el sonido de las cuchillas y los gritos de los guerreros. Obviamente, estaban ocupados con el entrenamiento diario.

Vi a mi hermano practicando con un guerrero novato, pero el más joven era un poco torpe y bastante inferior en habilidad. Pero Keldarion le estaba ganando sin darle oportunidad alguna. Entonces gemí en voz alta cuando vi la expresión sombría de Keldarion.

 _Esto no va a ser fácil_ , suspiré para mis adentros.

Mientras observaba cada vez más temeroso, el guerrero novato se desplomó de repente bajo el golpe de Keldarion y no se levantó. El príncipe hizo una mueca de exasperación.

"Joven y débil –se quejó con un movimiento de la cabeza. Luego les ordenó a otros guerreros cercanos-. Llevadlo a la enfermería y que alguien le mire ese chichón."

Entonces Keldarion levantó la mirada y me vio. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y el músculo de su mandíbula se tensó antes de que dijera.

"¡Llegas tarde!"

A duras penas evité darme la vuelta y empezar a correr de lo asustado que estaba, pero me obligué a dar un paso hacia adelante y mirarlo a los ojos.

"Kel" –le respondí dócilmente.

"Ya era hora de que aparecieras, te has perdido el entrenamiento de dos días, así que ¡consigue una espada!" –instruyó, impaciente.

Sin el valor para contradecirle, cogí la espada que uno de los guardias me había traído sin decir palabra y me enfrenté a mi hermano una vez más.

Entonces Keldarion blandió su espada con todas sus fuerzas, casi cortándome la cabeza si no la hubiera bloqueado a tiempo. Empujé con fuerza y apunté a su lado izquierdo desprotegido, pero Keldarion se recuperó y movió su espada en un arco, chocando contra la mía con tal fuerza que me hizo caer.

Aterricé en mi trasero, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos la punta afilada de la espada de Keldarion que estaba solo a unas pulgadas de mi cara.

"¡Otra vez! –gruñó, mirándome-. Y no falles de nuevo."

No tuve más remedio que levantarme dolorosamente para volver a enfrentarlo. Pero mantenerme al día con los ataques rápidos y poderosos de Keldarion era como intentar quitarle un diente a un Balrog. Mi hermano tenía los pies ágiles, mientras que su gran habilidad era una mezcla de sus fuertes músculos y mente aguda. Él era el mejor espadachín del reino, el honorable príncipe heredero, mientras que yo solo…

Bueno, yo era un niño mimado que siempre se metía y a los demás en problemas.

Un rato después, aterricé por enésima vez sobre mi espalda dolorida. Ese era el precio que estaba pagando por enfocarme demasiado en atacar a mi hermano y no en defenderme. Keldarion me había eludido con facilidad, para luego agarrarme por la muñeca y empujarme, lo que me obligó a soltar la espada. Antes de darme cuenta, había colocado la punta de mi propia espada contra mi barbilla mientras yacía allí en el suelo, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

"¡Si te sigues moviendo tan imprudentemente solo conseguirás que te maten! –Keldarion echaba humo-. Deja de pensar en matar o en mejorar tus habilidades y empieza a luchar por lo más valioso, tu vida. ¡Y presta atención, por el amor de los Valar! ¡Concéntrate! Vacía tu mente y no dejes que las emociones te gobiernen. ¡Al menos debes aprender a defenderte, porque yo no estaré siempre ahí para sacarte de tus tontos líos!"

Solo pude mirar hacia mi hermano, completamente sin palabras y apenas consciente de que los otros guerreros habían dejado su entrenamiento para observarnos con gran interés. Los miré durante un momento, pero enseguida desviaron la mirada, incómodos y desconcertados por la escena que estaban presenciando.

Empecé a sentirme avergonzado por ser regañado y superado por mi hermano mayor delante de tantos testigos y apreté los puños con fuerza mientras luchaba contra el repentino estallido de ira y dolor. Estaba tan enfadado que podría haber golpeado a Keldarion en ese mismo instante, pero él clavó la espada en el suelo a meras pulgadas de mi costado y me estremecí.

"Levántate –dijo en voz baja-. Lo haremos otra vez."

Le eché un vistazo a la hoja que seguía temblando a mi lado, luego a los guerreros que nos rodeaban y finalmente volví a mirar el hermoso rostro todavía impasible de mi hermano. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad cuando poco a poco me puse en pie, me di la vuelta y me alejé en silencio.

Si hubiera mirado atrás, podría haber visto a mi hermano dar un paso adelante y estirar una mano hacia mí. Pero no lo hice. Y seguí caminando.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

 _"¡… solo conseguirás que te maten!"_

 _"…deja de pensar en matar…"_

 _"¡No estaré siempre ahí para sacarte de tus tontos líos!"_

Esas palabras seguían repitiéndose en mi mente mientras iba hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Sorprendentemente, mis pasos eran firmes y calmados a pesar de las emociones caóticas en mi interior. Lágrimas de rabia se acumulaban en mis ojos, pero me negué a dejarlas caer. _No, no soy tan débil_ , me dije a mí mismo.

Pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos, una sola lágrima logró escapar y cayó sobre mi mejilla, pero yo la eliminé de un golpe, maldiciendo en voz baja por mi descuido. Continué mi camino con determinación hacia el lugar en el que siempre encontraba consuelo, los establos, pues sentía que necesitaba un paseo para dejar salir toda mi impotencia antes de ahogarme en ella.

Rara vez montaba solo, pues mi padre y Keldarion habían exigido que uno o dos guardias me escoltaran cada vez que me aventurara en el bosque para protegerme. Para no disgustarme más pensando en eso, miré a mi alrededor para buscar uno de los guardias reales. Prefería estar solo, pero no estaba de más preocuparme por mi seguridad, sobre todo cuando las fuerzas de Dol Guldur vagaban libremente por el Bosque Negro estos días. Prefería ser sofocado por cientos de guardias que hacer frente a una tropa de orcos yo solo.

Fui muy afortunado, pues enseguida encontré al comandante Linden saliendo del establo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al instante, haciéndome olvidar mi desesperación. Me acerqué a él con entusiasmo, contento de saber que había encontrado a alguien que siempre había sido un compañero agradable durante mis anteriores paseos.

"¡Linden!"

Él me miró, pero no me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Su alteza" –respondió, inclinándose ligeramente.

Mi sonrisa vaciló. Por la expresión de su rostro, deduje que no estaba feliz de verme, pero aun así di un paso valiente al frente y dije:

"Tengo que pedirte un favor, Linden. ¿Puedes acompañarme a caballo?"

Linden se quedó callado durante un momento tan largo que pensé que no me había oído. Estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta cuando volvió a hablar.

"Me temo que no puedo, su alteza. Acabo de regresar y necesito refrescarme antes de ir a ver al rey. Enviaré a dos guardias en mi lugar."

Yo tragué saliva varias veces para deshacer el repentino nudo en mi garganta, sintiéndome herido. Nunca habría pensado que este gran guerrero que había sido uno de mis más fieles protectores, el que me había encontrado cuando me perdí en las mazmorras del palacio cuando era un niño, el que no se cansaba de regalarme guerreros de madera hechos con sus propias manos, me negaría una solicitud tan simple.

 _Por favor, Linden. Tú también no_ , quería decirle.

"Oh –murmuré, en lugar de eso-. Uh, bien, entonces. Ve y uh… llámalos. Voy a… esperaré aquí."

Nada más terminar de hablar, me di la vuelta y caminé rápidamente hacia el establo que albergaba a mi montura favorita, Blancanieves. Me pareció que Linden susurraba mi nombre, pero seguro que lo imaginé.

Fiel a su nombre, Blancanieves era la magnífica yegua blanca que me habían regalado los guerreros del Bosque Negro cuando casi morí después de sanar sus heridas al regresar de una escaramuza con los orcos.

Blancanieves relinchó al verme y eso hizo que se me empañaran los ojos una vez más. _Al menos alguien se alegra de verme_. _Al menos, alguien disfruta mi compañía_ , pensé con un suspiro mientras apretaba mi cabeza contra su cuello y ella frotaba su hocico contra mi largo cabello dorado. Cerré los ojos e inhalé el agradable aroma de la yegua, consolándome con el cariño que sentía por mí.

"¿Su alteza?"

Me volví y vi a los dos guerreros justo por fuera del establo. No podía recordar sus nombres, pero parecían novatos. Aun así, me alegré al ver que estaban completamente armados con arcos y flechas, y una espada en la cintura.

"¿Os envió el comandante?" –les pregunté, sacando a Blancanieves.

Ellos asintieron, con seriedad.

"¿Está listo para salir, su alteza?"

Incluso el tono reticente en sus voces, me daba a entender que hacían esto por obligación, no por gusto. Pero lo ignoré. Ya no me importaba.

Estallé en carcajadas al ver a Blancanieves retozando en la corriente. Era mi primera risa genuina desde el trágico accidente. El dolor de los tres rechazos que había recibido esa mañana seguía presente, pero aislé los recuerdos desagradables. No tenía sentido seguir pensando en algo que solo me produciría dolor y tristeza.

Nos tomó casi una hora llegar a la corriente. Mis dos centinelas se habían quedado a unas yardas de distancia para dejarme un poco de intimidad, pero habían liberado sus monturas y ahora retozaban en el agua junto a Blancanieves.

La yegua de repente galopó hacia la orilla, relinchando con entusiasmo como instando a su dueño a unirse a ella. Sentado bajo un pequeño árbol al lado de la corriente, solo reí por sus travesuras.

"No, gracias, Blancanieves. Prefiero permanecer seco."

Resoplando y sacudiendo la cabeza en desacuerdo, Blancanieves levantó los cascos delanteros y los estrelló en el agua con fuerza, salpicándome. Yo reí, protegiéndome el rostro del agua.

"¡Blancanieves! ¡Alto!" –exclamé en medio de un ataque de risa, mientras la yegua seguía pisoteando con sus patas. Ya estaba totalmente empapado, con mi pelo y la ropa mojados.

Con un gruñido de rabia fingida, me puse en pie y salté al agua. Desde que la alcancé, Blancanieves se dio la vuelta de inmediato y me tiró a la corriente.

"¡Tú, monstruo blanco! –reí-. ¿Intentas matarme?"

Antes de darme cuenta, la yegua puso su hocico sobre mi cabeza y me empujó hacia abajo. Yo estaba tan sorprendido de encontrarme de repente bajo el agua que me tomó un momento volver a la superficie. Como si se riera, Blancanieves relinchó ruidosamente cuando saqué la cabeza del agua. Me reí y envolví los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"¡Tramposa! –le dije, casi sollozando de alegría-. ¿Cómo puedo quererte así, mi dama blanca? Gracias. Por estar ahí para mí cuando nadie más lo hace. Gracias."

La yegua parpadeó y relinchó suavemente en respuesta, acariciándome la espalda confortablemente. Los otros dos caballos también se acercaron y me tocaron los hombros suavemente con sus hocicos. Parecía que los animales me trataban igual que siempre.

Riéndome, les dije:

"Sí, gracias a vosotros también, mis viejos amigos. Es bueno saber que alguien me ama todavía."

En ese instante, Blancanieves levantó su gran cabeza blanca, elevando las orejas. Casi al mismo tiempo que ella, noté que algo oscuro y malvado se acercaba. Estaba muy cerca.

Entonces, oí el sonido de los gritos de mis guardias, igual que los gruñidos y rugidos de las bestias malvadas. _Valar. ¡Ya están aquí!_

Con ese pensamiento, empecé a avanzar lo más rápido posible hacia la orilla, pero Blancanieves se acercó y cogió la parte posterior de mi túnica con los dientes.

"¿Pero qué…? –dije sorprendido por sus acciones, a la vez que me retorcía intentando liberarme-. ¡Blancanieves! ¡Suéltame!"

La yegua resopló, obviamente en contra de lo que pensaba hacer.

"¡Suelta mi camisa, por favor! ¡Esos guardias necesitan nuestra ayuda!"

Blancanieves cedió a regañadientes y me soltó. Salí del agua rápidamente antes de precipitarme hacia los sonidos de batalla que cada vez sonaban más fuerte y aterrador, con los caballos siguiéndome. No llevaba armas, exceptuando la pequeña daga en mi bota y no sabía qué tipo de horrores me iba a encontrar. Podría estar dirigiéndome a mi propia muerte sin preparación, ¡pero al menos debía hacer algo!

El horrible sonido de espadas provenía del bosque, y la visión que me recibió fue suficiente para hacerme tambalearme y detenerme en seco.

Los dos guerreros estaban luchando valientemente con una tropa de orcos salvajes; dos contra más de veinte. Con las aljabas ya vacías, Valahir y Galdulas, cuyos nombres aprendí durante el paseo, luchaban blandiendo sus espadas a su alrededor, intentando derribar el mayor número posible de enemigos.

Varios cuerpos de orcos muertos cubrían el suelo, golpeados por las flechas élficas mortales, pero era obvio que estaban siendo abrumados y no resistirían mucho más. Además, los dos estaban heridos. Valahir lucía una seria lesión en el estómago y una herida horrible en la frente, mientras que el brazo izquierdo de Galdulas colgaba inútilmente a su lado, sangrando profusamente.

Miré rápidamente a mi alrededor, buscando algún arma. Los orcos todavía no me habían visto y contaba con el factor sorpresa. _¡Pero no es suficiente!_ Pensé en estado de pánico. _¡Necesito algo más!_

Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, vi que la montura de Valahir salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la refriega, y lo supe al instante. _¡Eso es! ¡Los caballos!_

Los orcos nos miraron en estado de shock, inmóviles, sin poder escapar cuando los cuatro galopamos hacia ellos. Las viles criaturas gritaban mientras eran pisoteados por los cascos de los caballos, pero algunos comenzaron a dispararnos.

Varias flechas volaron hacia mi cabeza, obligándome a inclinarme sobre el cuello de Blancanieves para evitar que me golpearan. Más orcos fueron aplastados por los cascos de la yegua mientras intentábamos acercarnos a los dos guerreros élficos. Galdulas ya había montado con mucha dificultad, mientras que Valahir se defendía desesperadamente de tres atacantes.

Con un ligero movimiento mío, Blancanieves se lanzó hacia adelante y pateó a un orco en la cabeza, mientras que Galdulas había vuelto para golpear a otro con la espada. Valahir logró apuñalar al tercero en la garganta y el joven guerrero saltó rápidamente al lomo de su caballo.

"¡Moveos!" –grité, apretando los costados de Blancanieves e indicándole a los dos soldados que huyeran. Valahir y Galdulas espolearon inmediatamente a sus monturas y se lanzaron detrás de mí. Los orcos no tenían huargos con ellos, por lo que no podrían ponerse al día con nosotros. Estaba tan seguro de que escaparíamos…

Pero entonces, Blancanieves relinchó de dolor cuando una flecha la golpeó en el flanco. Tropezó, pero la fuerte yegua siguió adelante. Me incliné y le ofrecí palabras de consuelo mientras le acariciaba el cuello, animándola a soportar el dolor. Más flechas volaron sobre mis hombros. Y entonces, ocurrió lo inevitable.

El caballo de Galdulas fue golpeado en la pata, haciendo que el semental cayera al suelo. Gravemente herido e incapaz de saltar a tiempo, Galdulas fue aplastado. La montura de Valahir que iba justo detrás, tropezó con ellos y también cayó, haciendo que su jinete aterrizara a varios pies de distancia, con un grito y una mueca de dolor.

Yo me detuve y salté rápidamente para evaluar su condición. Valahir gemía en el suelo, mientras que Galdulas murió instantáneamente por la caída. Agarré el brazo de Valahir y tiré de él hacia arriba.

"¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que irnos antes de que nos alcancen!"

Valahir miraba con tristeza a su compañero caído y los caballos.

"Galdulas…"

"No podemos hacer nada por él –le dije con firmeza-. ¡Tenemos que escapar!"

Ayudé a Valahir a subir a Blancanieves. La yegua relinchó de dolor, y entonces me di cuenta de que teníamos otro problema. Por su herida, la yegua no sería capaz de llevar dos jinetes al galope.

Miré la flecha todavía incrustada en su carne y la sangre brillante que fluía de la herida. No tendría tiempo de curarla antes de que llegaran los orcos restantes, a juzgar por el sonido de sus pisadas.

Pero tiempos desesperados, requerían medidas desesperadas, y tenía que pensar deprisa.

"Ve" –le dije a Valahir en voz baja, tomando una decisión.

Los ojos del guerrero de abrieron como platos.

"¿Qué? ¡No, no puedo hacer eso, su alteza!"

"¡Tienes que hacerlo! –exclamé en respuesta-. No puede llevarnos a ambos y debes ir a buscar ayuda."

"Pero, su alteza, no puedo dejarle aquí…"

Yo ignoré las protestas del elfo y miré a Blancanieves directamente a los ojos.

"Ve, mi señora blanca. Vuela como el viento."

Antes de que Valahir se bajara de su lomo, la yegua relinchó y huyó a toda velocidad, dejándome allí de pie en una nube de polvo. Entonces me agaché, saqué la daga de mi bota y me di la vuelta para enfrentarme al enemigo, dudando de mi cordura.

Los orcos se detuvieron cerca de mí, apuntándome con flechas y ballestas al corazón y gruñendo con furia y malicia. Yo tragué saliva, abrumado por la ansiedad y el terror. Esta no era la forma en la que quería morir, pero así debía hacerlo, solo y desamparado.

De alguna manera, tuve la valentía de decir:

"¡No queréis matarme!"

Los orcos se detuvieron y uno de ellos, obviamente el líder, dio un paso adelante.

"¿Y por qué, pequeño elfo?" –preguntó con un gruñido de impaciencia, levantando su espada amenazadoramente.

Me humedecí los labios, nervioso, pensando a toda velocidad.

"Porque soy más valioso vivo –dije con calma, a pesar de que por dentro temblaba de miedo-. Soy el príncipe más joven del Bosque Negro, hijo de Thranduil. Creo que conoces a mi padre."

Los orcos se miraron y murmuraban entre ellos con entusiasmo. El líder hizo una mueca de desprecio y dio un paso más cerca, mirándome a la cara.

"¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? ¡Podrías estar mintiendo para que no acabemos contigo aquí y ahora!"

Sin decir una palabra, levanté la mano izquierda, mostrándoles el anillo con el sello real que solo la familia del rey podía llevar. Y esa fue prueba suficiente para ellos. Y una prueba sólida de que me había vuelto completamente loco por revelarles mi identidad.

"¡Capturadlo! ¡Lo quiero vivo!" –gruñó el líder a los demás.

Incapaz de rendirme tan fácilmente, me di la vuelta y corrí en dirección a los árboles. Me habría gustado perderme entre la vegetación, donde sabía que los orcos no podrían alcanzarme, pero no me moví suficientemente rápido.

Mi camino estaba bloqueado, pues me habían rodeado. Aun así, me negué a darme por vencido y blandí mi daga con frenesí, con la esperanza de que retrocedieran y me dieran la oportunidad de huir.

Pero estaba claro que la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Yo solo era un elfo y ellos eran muchos. Al final, un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de mi cabeza me hizo caer al suelo. Aturdido, intenté levantarme, pero otro golpe en mi costado izquierdo me hizo doblarme y luego otra patada me alcanzó en el esternón, dejándome sin aire.

Un sonido extraño empezó a zumbar ruidosamente en mis oídos y mi visión comenzó a oscurecerse. Con la visión borrosa, vi una bota enorme balanceándose hacia mi cara. Y entonces no vi nada más.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Siento muchísimo la tardanza. Les prometo que no he pensado en ningún momento abandonar esta serie, pero recientemente he tenido problemas familiares y no era capaz de ponerme a traducir. Mil perdones. Pero aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo y espero que lo disfruten. Hay algo de sangre, así que advertidos quedan ;)**

Capítulo 4

Nunca era una buena experiencia despertar después de haber sido golpeado por más de una docena de orcos. Atontado, levanté la cabeza, e inmediatamente hice una mueca cuando parecía que varios clavos me taladraban el cráneo. Sentía el lado izquierdo de la cara hinchado y no pude evitar gemir.

 _Esto no es bueno, nada bueno._

Tardé varios segundos en darme cuenta de que colgaba del hombro de un orco, atado y amordazado. Los rápidos pasos de la bestia hacían aumentar mi dolor de cabeza, y la forma en la que colgaba boca abajo solo empeoraba mi estómago. Empecé a sentir náuseas y todo mi cuerpo gritaba de dolor por todos los golpes que había recibido.

Antes de poder empezar a pensar en cómo escapar de la situación, el orco que me llevaba gritó de repente.

"¡Está despierto!"

Todos se detuvieron, gruñendo y refunfuñando. Sin previo aviso, mi captor me soltó y me arrojó a sus pies, haciéndome gritar por el impacto, con los ojos llorosos.

Todos ellos me rodearon, mirándome con odio puro. Su líder, un orco con aspecto horrible y un cuerno corto que sobresalía de su frente, se acercó.

"Así que el principito está despierto –se burló-. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Disfrutas nuestra compañía?"

Amordazado, solo pude devolverle la mirada y, con una carcajada, 'Cuerno-romo' me golpeó varias veces en el costado con su bota, haciéndome gemir. Entonces gritó:

"¡Vamos! ¡Levántate! ¡No vamos a llevarte todo el tiempo! ¡Caminarás tú solo de ahora en adelante!"

Otros dos de ellos me levantaron y me dejaron allí de pie, balanceándome. Casi no fui capaz de mantener el equilibrio cuando me empujaron hacia adelante.

"¡Muévete, escoria!"

Y así, mi pesadilla comenzó. Caminamos sin parar durante leguas, incluso cuando el sol ya se había ocultado para dejar paso a la luna y las estrellas. No conocía el camino por el que me llevaban, pero tenía la terrible sensación de que íbamos a Dol Guldur, directamente a su guarida.

Estaba exhausto, debilitado por el largo ayuno y había tropezado un sinnúmero de veces, incluso me había caído una vez. Pero los orcos siempre me agarraban por el pelo y me mantenían en pie, para luego darme un fuerte empujón, riéndose y burlándose de mí.

De vez en cuando me golpeaban en la cabeza solo por diversión, para oírme gritar de dolor. Deseaba tanto enfrentarme a ellos, pero sabía que sería una tontería, así que soporté el abuso en completo silencio, hirviendo de ira por la posición indigna en la que me encontraba.

Me dolía el estómago por no haber comido desde el desayuno de esa mañana y tenía la garganta seca, abrumado por la sed. Los orcos no me habían ofrecido ni un sorbo de su cantimplora, aunque tampoco podría aceptarlo. Solo el hecho de saber que los orcos habían bebido de ahí me daba náuseas.

Sin embargo, recibí otro golpe en la parte posterior del cuello. Se me humedecieron los ojos por la agonía repentina y se me doblaron las rodillas. Vi el duro suelo acercándose hacia mí con rapidez, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para detener mi caída.

Debí desmayarme bastante tiempo, porque lo siguiente que supe es que estaba sentado y atado contra un árbol. La cabeza me latía sin cesar, pero la levanté poco a poco, intentando orientarme.

Solo había oscuridad y el bosque estaba terriblemente tranquilo. Ni siquiera las criaturas nocturnas encontraban razones para hacer ruido, con la desagradable presencia de los orcos. Habían montado un campamento para pasar la noche y una hoguera ardía en el centro del área. Curiosamente, las viles criaturas parecían estar discutiendo algo, gruñéndose en su oscura lengua.

 _¡Bien! ¡Luchad! ¡Mataos unos a otros para que pueda alejarme de aquí!_ , pensé con alegría. ¡Tan típico de los orcos! No solo odiaban a los elfos, sino que ni siquiera podían soportar estar en presencia de su propia especie.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando uno de los orcos con la nariz más grande que había visto nunca vino hacia mí. Entonces se puso en cuclillas y me miró, relamiéndose.

"Me pregunto a qué sabes" –dijo, alargando la mano para tocarme la cara.

Yo me encogí, intentando alejarme de sus sucias manos, pero 'Nariz-grande' sujetó mi mandíbula y me mantuvo inmóvil.

"Muy bueno –dijo-. Lo suficientemente bueno para comer."

Sin previo aviso, agarró el cuello de mi camisa y tiró, rasgando la tela. Yo di un grito ahogado de sorpresa, preguntándome, temeroso, qué iba a hacer a continuación. 'Nariz-grande' miró mi hombro desnudo con lascivia y sonrió con deleite.

"Qué piel tan cremosa. ¡Tu carne parece deliciosa! ¡Oh, tengo que probarte!"

Mis ojos se abrieron con horror, justo antes de que él abriera su sucia boca y hundiera los dientes en la parte superior de mi brazo. Grité de agonía a través de la mordaza, sacudiéndome para intentar quitármelo de encima, pero 'Nariz-grande' me sujetó y hundió los dientes más profundamente en mi carne.

Escuchaba el desagradable sonido del orco chupándome la sangre, que fluía en abundancia. Luego me miró y sonrió, con la boca y la barbilla ensangrentadas.

"Tenía razón. ¡Eres tan dulce! ¡Mi cena perfecta!"

'Nariz-grande' volvió a abrir la boca para morderme, pero de repente alguien le dio una patada en la cabeza, lanzándolo lejos de mí.

"¡No es para comer! –gruñó 'Cuerno-romo', mirando a 'Nariz-grande' que se estaba poniendo de nuevo en pie-. ¡Es nuestro rehén, nuestra arma contra los elfos! Lo mantendremos con vida hasta que Mordhuk haya visto al pequeño príncipe, nuestro jefe sabrá qué hacer con él."

Girándose hacia mí, 'Cuerno-romo' sonrió.

"Desearás estar muerto, elfo. Cuando Mordhuk te vea te hará la vida tan miserable que querrás matarte. Y qué buena moneda de cambio serás para conseguir el reino de tu padre, ¿no te parece? Thranduil no dudará en renunciar a su reino por la vida de su bebé, ¿verdad?"

Tragué varias veces, a la vez que la culpa y la vergüenza brotaban en mi interior. ¡Valar! ¡Debí dejar que me mataran! ¡No solo había creado problemas en mi casa, sino que ahora iba a ser la causa de la caída del Bosque Negro!

"¡Pero tengo hambre! ¡Hemos estado comiendo el mismo pan mohoso durante días!" –se quejó 'Nariz-grande' con el ceño fruncido. Los otros orcos le dieron la razón.

'Cuerno-romo' gruñó, exasperado.

"¡Entonces id a cazar, como os dije antes, y traed un poco de carne!" –le gritó.

Gruñendo de rabia, 'Nariz-grande' se dio la vuelta y cogió una ballesta antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad, seguido por un par de orcos. 'Cuerno-romo' me sonrió, burlón, y se alejó hacia el fuego.

Solté un suspiro de alivio mezclado con desesperación y dejé caer los hombros. Las marcas de mordeduras en mi brazo sangraban y escocían como locas. Para ignorar el dolor, observé el campamento y vi que solo quedaban diez orcos. Estaban tumbados en el suelo, descansando. Algunos ya estaban durmiendo, mientras que el resto comían sobras de pan esperando a que volvieran los cazadores.

Tiré de mis ataduras intentando aflojarlas un poco, pero no sirvió de nada. Mis muñecas ya estaban raspadas y sangrando y otro rollo de cuerda me ataba al árbol, apretándome tanto el pecho que tenía dificultades para respirar. Dejaron mis pies sueltos, pero me sentía demasiado débil como para moverlos.

Mirando hacia el cielo, vi a Elbereth brillando entre las miles de estrellas y tuve la esperanza de que enviara a alguien a salvarme. Pero después de todo un horrible día en las garras de los orcos, mis expectativas de ser rescatado habían ido disminuyendo según me alejaba del Bosque Negro. Ya empezaba a imaginarme lo peor.

 _A lo mejor Valahir no pudo llegar a casa a tiempo y murió antes de poder decirle a nadie lo que pasó_ , pensé atemorizado. _O tal vez Blancanieves no pudo avanzar con la pata herida y Valahir no tiene medios para llegar a casa, con lo gravemente herido que estaba._

 _O simplemente ya no le importo más a Padre y a Kel y se niegan a venir a salvarme._

Me mordí los labios temblorosos ante ese pensamiento y me obligué a detener las lágrimas que brotaron de mis ojos.

 _¡No! ¡No serían tan crueles! ¡No importa lo enfadados que estén, todavía me aman y vendrán a por mí! ¡Van a hacerlo! ¡Tienen que hacerlo!_

 _¿Pero y si ya no te quieren?_

Me atraganté con un sollozo cuando el pensamiento surgió en mi mente y ya no pude contener las lágrimas. Cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente y solté el aire.

 _Basta_ , me dije. _Deja de torturarte así. No te hará ningún bien. Cree en padre y Kel. Ellos te aman. Vendrán._

 _Vendrán…_


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Buenas a todos! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Hay algo de sangre y escenas de batalla, así que aviso :b**

 **Por cierto, les aviso para que no se preocupen, que si tardo en subir los capítulos es porque dependo del ordenador de mi hermana para traducir, porque el mío murió :( Así que no se preocupen, que yo busco la forma de seguir las historias. Espero tener uno nuevo pronto**

Capítulo 5

Me desperté por las voces excitadas de los orcos que estallaron repentinamente en el campamento. Los cazadores habían regresado con un ciervo a la espalda. El resto de los orcos estaban casi saltando arriba y debajo de alegría mientras veían a los demás arrojar el cadáver al suelo. Ahora tendrían carne fresca para la cena.

Suspiré, sintiendo lástima por el ciervo. Me sentí también bastante culpable por escapar de convertirme en la comida de los orcos, pero mejor el ciervo que yo. Al menos ya estaba muerto cuando empezaron a comérselo, porque Nariz-grande había intentado comerme vivo a mí.

Aparté la mirada de las viles criaturas que pululaban alrededor del cadáver como moscas, gruñendo y empujándose unos a otros. La visión me disgustaba y los sonidos eran repugnantes. El olor de la sangre empezó a marearme y, por una vez, me alegré de tener el estómago vacío. Aun así sentí náuseas ante los horribles modales.

 _¿Modales? ¿Qué modales?_ Me burlé en silencio.

Pensé que se habían olvidado de mí y que estaban concentrados en su cena, pero no fui tan afortunado. Cuerno-romo se me acercó de repente, con una taza en la mano. Se agachó, me quitó la mordaza y colocó la copa cerca de mis labios.

"¿Sediento?"

Haciendo una mueca, sacudí la cabeza cuando el olor de la sangre me llenó las fosas nasales.

"¡No! ¡No quiero!" –exclamé, con la garganta seca y mirándolo con ferocidad.

Cuerno-romo rio.

"¿Cómo es eso? Sabemos que no has bebido nada en todo el día. Vamos, bebe."

"¡No! ¡Monstruo! ¡Aleja eso de mí!" –grité, luchando, impotente, mientras Cuerno-romo se apoderaba de mi mandíbula intentando verter el contenido vil en mi garganta. Yo cerré bien la boca, pateando al orco para quitármelo de encima.

Disfrutando del espectáculo, dos orcos se acercaron a ayudar a Cuerno-romo. Uno se sentó sobre mis piernas y el otro me dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Abrí la boca instintivamente para gritar, y Cuerno-romo aprovechó para derramar todo el contenido de la copa en ella.

Tosí una y otra vez cuando el sabor metálico de la sangre me llenó la boca y lo habría escupido de no ser porque Cuerno-romo me cubrió la boca con una mano y me tapó la nariz. Tras quedarme rápidamente sin aire, no tuve más remedio que tragar, llorando. Rugiendo de risa, me liberaron.

"Bueno, no estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad?" –preguntó Cuerno-romo con una sonrisa.

Todavía tosiendo y con la sangre de ciervo goteándome por la barbilla, le lancé una mirada asesina a través de las lágrimas, deseando tener las manos libres para retorcerle el cuello. En lugar de eso, levanté las piernas y le di un rodillazo en la ingle con todas mis fuerzas.

"¡Arkk!" –Cuerno-romo aulló de dolor, sujetándose la zona golpeada. Luego me miró, enseñándome los dientes al gruñir y entonces, más rápido que mis ojos, balanceó el puño y me golpeó de lleno en la cara.

Giró mi cabeza hacia un lado por el golpe y perdí el conocimiento por un momento, pero Cuerno-romo agarró un puñado de mi cabello y me obligó a mirarle.

"¡Hazlo de nuevo y te mataré! Lenta y dolorosamente."

Y entonces perdí totalmente la cordura. Me reí. La sangre me goteaba de la nariz, pero aun así me reí a carcajadas. El terror, el dolor y la desesperación me hicieron reaccionar así. Pero Cuerno-romo no se divertía.

Con un gruñido, sacó una daga y cortó la cuerda que me sujetaba al árbol. Luego me hizo ponerme en pie antes de empujarme al centro del campamento, tirándome sobre mi estómago. Con los brazos todavía atados detrás de mí, no fui capaz de darme la vuelta antes de que Cuerno-romo llegara a mi lado, sosteniendo la rama delgada de un árbol cercano.

Sin previo aviso, me golpeó con ella.

"¡Ríete, elfo! ¡Ríete! ¡Ríete otra vez! ¡Vamos, ríe!" –gritaba mientras seguía golpeándome sin piedad.

Era una tortura. Yo gritaba de agonía con cada golpe que caía sobre mi cuerpo. Intenté darme la vuelta y alejarme, pero Cuerno-romo apoyó firmemente una bota sobre la parte trasera de mi cuello, manteniéndome inmóvil. Completamente indefenso, no podía hacer nada más que soportar los golpes de la rama contra mi espalda y mis piernas.

Pensé que iba a durar para siempre, pero finalmente se detuvo. Para entonces, estaba casi inconsciente y solo deseaba morir para escapar de la tortura insoportable. Cuerno-romo puso un pie debajo de mí y me dio la vuelta. Luego me miró de reojo, diciendo.

"¿Por qué tan callado, principito? ¿Por qué no te ríes ahora?"

Yo solo pude gemir en respuesta y él se rio entre dientes.

"Entonces, ¿qué tal un poco más de bebida?"

 _¡No!_ Yo sacudía la cabeza débilmente cuando lo vi traerme otra copa llena de sangre de ciervo. Me agarró del pelo y me puso en posición vertical.

"Bien. Vamos otra vez –dijo, pero entonces vio que cerré la boca con firmeza-. ¡Muy bien! ¡Si no quieres beber entonces aquí tienes!"

Y con eso, vertió el contenido de la copa sobre mi cabeza. Yo me sacudí por la repulsión que me produjo la sangre empapándome el pelo y goteándome por la cara. Los orcos se reían a mi alrededor, disfrutando de mi miseria. Cómo deseaba golpearles. Pero estaba indefenso y no pude evitar rendirme al olvido.

"Despierta. Despierta, pequeño príncipe. Despierta" –me llamaba una voz gutural.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Nariz-grande sonriéndome con una expresión peculiar.

"Estás despierto, ¿eh? Bien, entonces empecemos" –dijo, comenzando a desgarrarme la túnica con un cuchillo.

Yo abrí los ojos, alarmado.

"¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?" –pregunté, intentando alejarme de él e ignorando el dolor de las heridas.

"¡Sshh! ¡Silencio! No queremos que los demás se despierten, ¿verdad?" –dijo entre dientes, quitándome lo que me quedaba de camisa.

Yo miré rápidamente a mi alrededor. Efectivamente, el resto de los orcos estaban dormidos, incluyendo a Cuerno-romo que estaba sentado contra el árbol en el que había estado atado. Por el aspecto de las cosas, Nariz-grande era el único que montaba guardia, pero eso no era lo que estaba haciendo.

 _¿Pero qué está intentando hacer, de todos modos?_

"No voy a comerte, elfo. No tengo más hambre. Pero vamos a pasárnoslo bien, pequeño príncipe. Muy bien" –canturreaba Nariz-grande mientras me quitaba las botas y empezaba a desatar los cordones de mis polainas.

Al principio, me quedé confundido. Pero entonces recordé las historias que me contaba Keldarion de lo que le hacían los orcos a sus elfos cautivos. Y entonces entré en pánico.

"¡NO!"

Nariz-grande me dio una fuerte bofetada.

"¡Cállate! ¡No despiertes a los demás! No quiero compartirte…"

"¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, monstruo! ¡Bájate!" –yo gritaba con todas mis fuerzas intentando zafarme de debajo de él. _¡Valar! ¡Esto no está pasando! ¡No está pasando!_

Nariz-grande estaba tirando de la cintura de mis polainas cuando alguien gritó:

"¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!"

Cuerno-romo estaba a nuestro lado con los brazos en jarras y las fosas nasales dilatadas, mientras miraba a Nariz-grande que bufó con molestia.

"No es asunto tuyo, ¡retrocede!"

"¿Que no es asunto mío? –rugió Cuerno-romo-. ¡Este elfo es asunto mío! ¡Es nuestro rehén! ¡Aléjate de él!"

"¿Para qué? ¿Para quedártelo solo para ti?" –gritó Nariz-grande poniéndose en pie para enfrentarse a su líder. Luego los dos empezaron a discutir en la lengua negra, acusándose entre ellos.

Yo vi, aliviado, el giro de los acontecimientos mientras que el resto de los orcos también se despertaba y se reunieron a nuestro alrededor. Y entonces, la discusión entre los dos se volvió brutal. Nariz-grande gritó y balanceó el puño, golpeando a Cuerno-romo salvajemente en la barbilla. Gruñendo de rabia, Cuerno-romo también levantó el puño y lo golpeó.

Los otros orcos los animaban y yo pasé desapercibido. Decidí alejarme del peligro y me arrastré lentamente hacia atrás, haciendo muecas cuando las heridas seguían sangrando y escociéndome. Y entonces rocé con las manos atadas algo duro y metálico tirado en el suelo. Miré hacia abajo y vi que se trataba de una pequeña daga, la que Nariz-grande había usado para romper mi túnica.

Mi esperanza de escapar se disparó. Toqué la hoja rápidamente y me deslicé un poco más atrás. Los otros seguían animando a la pareja que luchaba, así que no me prestaban ninguna atención. Con la daga, empecé a cortar la cuerda de mis muñecas tan rápido como pude. Dos veces me corté por accidente, pero el dolor no era nada si a cambio podía escapar.

Un poco después, la cuerda por fin se rompió. Miré hacia arriba y vi que seguían ignorándome. Mi mente funcionaba a toda velocidad. Tenía dos opciones: podía ponerme en pie y alejarme en silencio todo lo posible, o…

Vi un arco con una aljaba llena tiraba a varias yardas de distancia.

… O podría contraatacar y asegurarme de que ningún orco me seguiría.

Una parte de mí me aconsejó que escapara y no tomara riesgos, que huyera de mis captores mientras pudiera. Pero otra parte de mí se negó a tomar el camino fácil.

Lo que hice a continuación fue por puro instinto. Llamadlo estupidez o imprudencia, pero la verdad es que no pensaba, no sentía. Simplemente actué, salté a mis pies y eché a correr hacia el arco y el carcaj.

Los orcos se percataron al instante de mis movimientos bruscos y empezaron a gritar en señal de advertencia, pero mis manos ya habían cogido las armas. Con la habilidad adquirida a través de cientos de años de entrenamiento, puse dos flechas en el arco y disparé, golpeando a dos enemigos antes de que pudieran alcanzar sus arcos.

En ese momento, Nariz-grande y Cuerno-romo dejaron de pelear y me miraron sorprendidos.

"¡Tontos! –grito Cuerno-romo-. ¡Matadlo! ¡Sometedlo, he dicho! ¡No lo dejéis escapar!"

Yo preparé otro par de flechas y le disparé a dos orcos que venían hacia mí blandiendo sus espadas. Al instante cayeron con sendos gruñidos con una flecha en la garganta de cada uno. A pesar del temblor de mi corazón, mis manos estaban firmes mientras abatía a los siguientes orcos.

También me disparaban, pero me las arreglé para esquivar todos sus tiros, salvo uno. La flecha me golpeó el costado izquierdo, pero ignoré el dolor. Entonces conté rápidamente.

 _Nueve orcos menos, quedan cuatro._

Busqué más flechas, pero me encontré con que el carcaj estaba vacío. Un orco estaba casi sobre mí, blandiendo la espada. Yo me puse en pie rápidamente y esquivé la hoja por meras pulgadas. Agarré el arco y utilicé su punta afilada para apuñalar al orco en el cuello. Seguía ahogándose en su propia sangre cuando lancé el arco a un lado y agarré la espada caída, balanceándola justo a tiempo para bloquear otro ataque.

Me giré, bajé la espada y atravesé el vientre de mi oponente. Me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta de que se trataba de Nariz-grande. Otro orco venía hacia mí, pero salté sobre él y lo golpeé en la cabeza. Aterricé ágilmente sobre mis pies y me giré hacia el orco restante, Cuerno-romo.

Estaba de pie a poca distancia de mí y miraba con incredulidad los cuerpos muertos de sus compañeros que yacían esparcidos por el suelo. Mirando hacia mí, gruñó.

"¡Estás muerto, pequeño elfo!"

No respondí. De hecho, ni siquiera me estremecí cuando cargó hacia mí con la espada en alto apuntando a mi cuello. Me dolía el cuerpo y estaba cada vez más débil, pero debido a la adrenalina no era consciente de ello. Solo era consciente de Cuerno-romo, la punta afilada de su espada y el rápido movimiento de su brazo oscilante. En el último momento me agaché y rodé, poniéndome en pie de nuevo tras él. Antes de que pudiera girar, le clavé la punta de la espada en el riñón.

Él rugió de dolor y se dio la vuelta cuando tiré de la hoja. Cuerno-romo hizo el último intento de golpearme, así que levanté de nuevo la espada y le corté el cuello. Entonces observé en silencio mientras se derrumbaba, uniéndose a sus compañeros en el suelo.

No supe cuánto tiempo me quedé así, inmóvil y un poco jadeante por el esfuerzo. Las criaturas de la noche se escuchaban de nuevo y poco a poco empecé a ser consciente de nuevo de mi cuerpo. La agonía de las heridas, la rigidez de mis miembros, el debilitamiento de los músculos, el goteo de la sangre. Y también empecé a darme cuenta de que no era una ilusión. Todo había ocurrido de verdad.

 _¡Están muertos!_ Me regocijé internamente. _¡Soy libre!_

Entonces, de repente, el sonido atronador de cascos se escuchó acercándose rápidamente desde algún sitio en la oscuridad. Parpadeé hacia esa dirección, abandonando al efímera alegría.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_ Pensé, desesperado. _¿Más orcos?_

Los jinetes aparecieron finalmente a la vista y casi morí del alivio que sentí. Eran elfos del Bosque Negro. ¡Y mi hermano viajaba en la parte delantera de la comitiva!

"¡Legolas!" –gritó Keldarion tan pronto como me vio allí de pie entre los cadáveres de los orcos.

No le respondí. No podía. Sentía la lengua pesada y la mente entumecida. _¿Kel está aquí?_

"¡Legolas! ¿Estás bien?" –Keldarion desmontó con rapidez y corrió hacia mí. Me agarró por los hombros y recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada, haciendo una mueca ante las heridas y la cantidad de sangre que me cubría de pies a cabeza.

"¿Legolas?" –preguntó, esta vez con más suavidad.

"¿Kel? –susurré-. ¿Tú… has venido?"

"¡Claro que vine! Vine a por ti" –respondió. Al oír eso, algo dentro de mí se iluminó y me calentó. Mi corazón parecía estar a punto de romperé.

Entonces mi cuerpo empezó a temblar violentamente. _Debe ser el shock_ , pensé mientras la espada bañada de sangre caía de mis manos debilitadas. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Se me doblaron las rodillas. Sentí que caía pero Keldarion me cogió en brazos al instante.

"¡Legolas!"

Se produjo un revuelo de movimiento a mi alrededor, pero no pude averiguar de qué se trataba. Estaba apenas consciente cuando Keldarion se quitó la capa y la envolvió alrededor de mi cuerpo tembloroso. Entonces pasó las manos por mi pelo sucio, me acarició el rostro amorosamente y me besó la frente varias veces.

"¿Legolas? Legolas, por favor, mírame –me llamaba de nuevo-. ¡Legolas!"

Volví de golpe a la consciencia y lo miré, confuso.

"¿Sí?"

Él suspiró y me abrazó con fuerza.

"Quédate conmigo, hermanito. Te llevaremos a casa –dijo mientras me mecía suavemente hacia atrás y hacia delante dentro de su abrazo protector-. Voy a llevarte a casa."

"¿Mi señor? –esa era la voz del comandante Linden. Me miraba con gran asombro en sus ojos, y volviendo a mirar a mi hermano, dijo-: Los orcos están muertos. Todos."

Keldarion miró hacia mí con asombro y Linden se arrodilló junto a nosotros.

"El príncipe Legolas los mató a todos."


	6. Capítulo 6

**Bueno, ya solo queda un capítulo más de esta historia. A ver si las cosas se resuelven para el pobre Legolas**

Keldarion cabalgó hacia casa a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero yo estaba profundamente dormido, así que no me di cuenta.

"¡El príncipe Legolas ha vuelto!"

"… ¿sigue vivo?"

"¿Cómo sobrevivió?"

Las voces me despertaron cuando Keldarion detuvo el caballo justo delante de la gran puerta de palacio. Medio inconsciente, no comprendía la emoción en el ambiente. Simplemente me quedé allí en brazos de mi hermano cuando él desmontó y corrió hacia el interior, en dirección a las habitaciones reales.

Todavía aturdido, vi con los ojos entrecerrados cómo mi hermano me llevó a mi habitación y me depositó sobre la cama. Más voces alcanzaron mis oídos, volviéndome más mareado por la conversación confusa.

"… prepara el agua de la bañera…"

"… ¡id a buscar un sanador ahora!"

"¡Necesita vendas y ungüentos…!"

"¡Legolas! Gracias a los Valar, Kel. ¡Lo encontraste!" –ese era mi padre. Me tomó ansiosamente en sus brazos como si no quisiera dejarme ir.

Yo vi, aturdido, cómo sus lágrimas caían en mi frente y, con los dedos temblorosos, extendí la mano y le toqué la mejilla húmeda.

"¿Por qué estás llorando?" –le pregunté débilmente.

"¿Que por qué? –me miró, confundido-. Porque me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Pensé que habías muerto."

"¿No estás… enfadado conmigo?"

Mi padre negó con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el pelo, sonriendo.

"Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Estoy feliz de que… ¡Ay, Elbereth! ¡Estás lleno de sangre!" –alarmado, me registró por completo, jadeando consternado al ver todas las heridas que había adquirido durante mi cautiverio.

"No es… toda mía –grazné, tragando varias veces para humedecerme la garganta seca-. Vertieron… una taza de sangre de ciervo… en mi cabeza… después me obligaron… a beberla."

Dos pares de ojos me miraban con horror y entonces me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. De inmediato sentí náuseas.

"Yo… creo que voy a vomitar…" –murmuré cubriéndome la boca con la mano.

Un recipiente apareció delante de mi cara justo segundos antes de ponerme realmente enfermo. Vomité una y otra vez durante bastante tiempo sollozando incontrolablemente. Me dolía el estómago, me quemaba la garganta y me palpitaba la cabeza. Aun así, era consciente de las manos que me frotaban suavemente la espalda y de que alguien me apartaba el pelo de la cara, metiéndolo detrás de mis orejas. También escuchaba voces calmantes, animándome a mantenerme fuerte.

Después de terminar los músculos de mi estómago estaban acalambrados. Tenía el cuerpo empapado de sudor y sentía las piernas tan agotadas que ni siquiera tenía la fuerza necesaria para mover los dedos.

"Aquí. Enjuágate la boca" –dijo Keldarion, poniéndome un vaso de agua en los labios.

Apoyado en posición vertical contra mi padre hice lo que me dijeron sin quejarme. Luego volvieron a llenar el vaso y me ordenaron que bebiera. Para entonces ya estaba medio dormido, con los ojos cerrados. Casi me ahogué con el agua fresca que corría por mi garganta ahuyentado la horrible sed.

"El baño está listo, mi señor" –anunciaron los sirvientes un rato más tarde.

"Bien –escuché que respondió mi padre mientras él y Keldarion empezaron a quitarme las polainas sucias-. Ahora dejadnos. Nosotros le atenderemos."

Oí los pasos de los siervos mientras salían de la habitación, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras ellos. Luego me levantaron de la cama y me llevaron hacia el baño con la bañera en la esquina. Cuando me metieron en el agua tibis no pude evitar gemir por el escozor de todas las heridas y luché débilmente por salir.

"Shh… tranquilo, Legolas. El dolor se desvanecerá" –dijo Keldarion empezando a lavarme el pelo.

"Sí, hijo, relájate. Vamos a cuidar de ti –dijo mi padre, a su lado-. Ve a dormir, pequeño. Ve a dormir."

Y así lo hice.

Ardí de fiebre durante dos días. Sueños terribles plagaban mi descanso y me desperté varias veces por sus tormentos. Delirante, gritaba y gritaba que me dejaran en paz y entonces me desplomaba sobre las almohadas sollozando hasta que me volvía a dormir.

Pero nunca estuve solo. Dos veces desperté abrazado por Keldarion mientras me acariciaba la espalda, reconfortante, y me aseguraba que estaba fuera de peligro. Otras veces estaba mi padre, humedeciéndome la frente ardiente con un paño húmedo y cantándome canciones de cuna con su voz profunda.

Y esta vez no fue diferente. Gritando, me erguí de golpe, jadeando como si acabara de correr varias leguas. Había estado soñando con Adriano, con que había escapado de la Sala de Mandos y me atacaba con una espada intentando decapitarme. Los orcos me sujetaban y lo animaban. Me desperté cuando la hoja me cortó el cuello.

"¿Legolas? –mi padre estaba a mi lado en un instante, rodeándome los hombros con un brazo y acercándome a él-. ¿Pesadillas otra vez?"

Asentí, deseando que mi corazón se calmara.

"La peor."

Mi padre sonrió con tristeza. Me dio un breve beso en la sien antes de coger la jarra de agua de la mesa de noche. La vertió en un vaso y me dijo que bebiera. Luego preguntó:

"¿Quieres comer algo?"

Yo tenía hambre, así que volví a asentir, devolviéndole el vaso medio vacío. Cuando mi padre puso el tazón de avena sobre la mesa miré por la ventana abierta y vi que era después de mediodía.

"¿Dónde está Kel?"

Sonriendo, mi padre respondió.

"Le dije que se tomara un descanso. Pasó toda la noche velando por ti. Ese chico estaba hecho un desastre cuando llegué esta mañana –a continuación, me dio de comer con una cuchara- Abre" –ordenó.

Separé los labios y acepté la comida, mastiqué y tragué lentamente. Pero después de tomar tres bocados se me acabó el apetito. Aparté la siguiente cucharada y sacudí la cabeza débilmente, indicándole que había tenido suficiente. Con el ceño fruncido, mi padre puso el tazón sobre la mesa otra vez, renuente.

"Debes comer más. Necesitas coger fuerzas."

"No puedo –le dije-. Estoy demasiado cansado."

Acariciándome la mejilla, respondió.

"Entonces vuelve a dormir, Legolas."

"No quiero. Las pesadillas van a volverme loco."

"De acuerdo. ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?" –preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros y miré mis manos que descansaban sobre las mantas que me cubrían de cintura para abajo.

"¿Quieres hablar?"

Miré a mi padre, pero entonces bajé rápidamente la mirada para que pudiera ver las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos.

"Legolas, ¿qué pasa?" –preguntó mi padre, elevándome suavemente la barbilla para verme.

"Yo… lo siento."

Se quedó perplejo al oír eso.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque… te he causado tanto dolor… tuviste que preocuparte por mí otra vez… como de costumbre."

Mi padre se rio entre dientes.

"Oh, sí. Me preocupaste. Pero sigo estando orgulloso de ti. Me dijiste que mataste a todos esos orcos por ti mismo. Muy impresionante."

Mis labios temblaron al escuchar los cumplidos. Era un gran elogio que vinieran del gran rey del último reino élfico, pero no me sentí lo bastante digno como para recibirlos.

"Pensé que nadie iría a por mí" –dije en voz baja.

Mi padre se quedó atónito.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué pensaste eso?"

"Yo… pensé que no le importaba a nadie. Creía que todos me odiaban –le expliqué, sollozando-. Adriano murió p… por mi estupidez. Sé que… no merezco perdón por causar un muerte, ni siquiera tu amor…"

"¡Eso no es cierto! –mi padre me agarró por los hombros, mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Ahora veo el daño que te hice ese día con mis palabras, hijo. Y lo siento mucho. Pero créeme, nadie te odia. Puedo ser rey, pero soy padre antes que nada. Solo quiero que seas mejor persona y para ello tengo que señalarte tus errores, para que no vuelvas a repetirlos. Pero es cierto que fui demasiado duro contigo, así que tengo que decirte esto: No te regañé por despecho, sino porque te quiero –se inclinó y me besó la frente antes de abrazar mi cuerpo tembloroso-. Eres mi hijo. Nunca podré odiarte. Ni antes, ni ahora… y nunca lo haré. Amor es lo único que siento por ti, Legolas. Siempre."

"Yo también te quiero, papá –le dije entrecortadamente aferrándome a su túnica-. Siento haberte deshonrado. Lo siento mucho…"

"Yo también lo siento. Estoy orgulloso de ver lo mucho que has madurado en unos días –respondió, con la voz temblorosa por las lágrimas-. Pero hazme un favor, Legolas. No crezcas demasiado rápido. Si no, no podré seguirte el ritmo."

Me reí débilmente y lo abracé con más fuerza. Cuando volví a dormirme, las pesadillas no regresaron.


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios! Me encanta leer sus opiniones de estas historias. Aquí está el último capítulo de la historia y al final pongo el avance de la siguiente historia ;)**

Capítulo 7

La próxima vez que me desperté era de noche y no había ni rastro ni de mi padre ni de Keldarion. Su lugar estaba ocupado, sin embargo, por el comandante Linden. Estaba sentado en la silla al lado de mi cama tallando un trozo de madera con sus fuertes manos. Cuando me escuchó moverme, levantó la vista.

"¿Estás despierto, alteza? –con una sonrisa, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y estiró la mano para tocarme la frente-. La fiebre ha desaparecido, gracias a los Valar."

Girándose hacia la mesita de noche, Linden continuó.

"El rey quiere que bebas un poco de té con miel."

Yo permanecí inmóvil, algo divertido, viendo cómo servía un poco de té en la taza y me lo entregaba. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba ansioso por alimentarme con algo cada vez que me despertaba. Aun así, cogí la copa sin hacer comentarios y bebí despacio.

Linden volvió a su asiento y volvió a coger la figura de madera. Curioso, le pregunté:

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Linden?"

El comandante sopló las virutas de madera que quedaban sobre la cabeza de la figura.

"Estoy haciendo otro guerrero para tu colección, alteza" –dijo, señalando la larga fila de guerreros y animales talados colocados en la repisa de la ventana. Todos habían sido hechos por él y yo llevaba coleccionándolos desde que era un niño pequeño.

Entonces Linden se bajó de la silla y se sentó en la cama a mi lado. Cogió la taza de mis manos y me dio la figura de madera.

"Aquí tienes, alteza. Acabo de terminar."

Con una sonrisa enorme, admiré la última creación de Linden. La figura tenía unas diez pulgadas de alto, y llevaba un arco y una flecha en las manos.

"Gracias, Linden. ¡Es maravillosa!" –exclamé.

Al instante se puso serio, mirándome con adoración.

"Eres tú, mi príncipe."

Yo le devolví la mirada, sin palabras.

"¿Y… Yo?"

"Sí, eres tú –dijo-. Hace varios días, un joven y solitario príncipe se fue al bosque, pero un valiente guerrero regresó en su lugar."

Acarició con un dedo mi mejilla izquierda, tocando suavemente el moretón que ya estaba desvaneciéndose.

"Te has convertido en ese guerrero, alteza. Cuando te vi en el bosque esa noche pensé que estaba viendo un espejismo. ¡Eras magnífico! De pie, alto y orgulloso con el cabello dorado flotando con el viento y sosteniendo la espada empapada de sangre. Te parecías tanto a tu padre que creí que lo estaba viendo a él. Sin duda eres como él, aunque no te des cuenta. Eres el hijo de un guerrero, mi príncipe. _Eres_ un guerrero."

Tragué varias veces, conmovido por las palabras de Linden. Un bulto se me formaba rápidamente en la garganta.

"¿De verdad lo crees, Linden?"

Él asintió.

"Lo creo."

Luego cogió mi mano y se la llevó a los labios. Con un suspiro lleno de pesar, me miró suplicante y dijo:

"Perdóname, alteza. Te traicioné cuando rechacé tu solicitud ese día. Enviar a dos novatos contigo en lugar de a dos experimentados guerreros fue un error imperdonable. Y al final fuiste tú quien tuvo que pagar el precio –Linden negó con la cabeza antes de continuar-. Te he causado un gran daño. Por mi culpa fuiste capturado y torturado por los orcos. Estoy dispuesto a recibir el castigo por no cumplir con mis obligaciones aquel día, alteza. Aceptaré lo que decidas."

Yo me quedé en silencio durante un rato. Me quedé mirando la cabeza inclinada de Linden, pensando en que lo consideraba como un padre para mí, en cómo siempre me había protegido, vigilando para mantenerme a salvo. Yo era como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando hablé.

"Me hiciste daño, Linden."

Él me miró y vi que también estaba llorando.

"Lo sé, mi príncipe. Y lo siento mucho."

Me incliné hacia adelante y lo abracé.

"Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo, Linden. No podría soportarlo. No podría…"

Él también me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.

"No lo haré, Legolas. Nunca más. Lo juro por mi vida."

Luego me besó la parte superior de la cabeza, al igual que lo había hecho cuando encontró mi cuerpo debilitado en el calabozo tantos años antes.

"Lo juro."

Había una hermosa mañana al día siguiente. Por primera vez desde que había vuelto a casa, estaba solo. La "silla de la vigilia" de al lado de mi cama estaba vacía, pero la mesita de noche estaba llena de alimentos.

Sintiéndome un poco mejor, me destapé y me senté en la cama. La habitación no giró a mi alrededor cuando me puse en pie, así que supe que podía salir al exterior sin tener que preocuparme por caerme de bruces.

 _¡Elbereth! ¡Cómo había echado de menos el sol!_

Me puse rápidamente una túnica y unas polainas. Luego me comí una rebanada de pan y me tomé la taza de té con miel. Después de coger un par de rebanadas más de pan y una manzana salí de la habitación y me dirigí a los establos.

Me habían dicho que Blancanieves montó un gran revuelo cuando llegó tropezando a la entrada del palacio aquella noche, con el cuerpo inconsciente de Valahir sobre ella. El guerrero novato estaba cerca de la muerte cuando lo bajaron de la yegua. Gracias a los Valar, había conseguido sobrevivir y fue capaz de explicar lo que había pasado.

Blancanieves relinchó alegremente nada más verme. Entre en su establo con una sonrisa y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Hola, mi dama blanca. ¿Cómo estás?"

Ella relinchó en respuesta y me reí al escuchar el tono de reprimenda en el sonido.

"Lo siento por preocuparte, mi heroína. Aquí está tu premio."

Le di la manzana y ella la cogió con gratitud, comiéndosela ruidosamente. Me reí otra vez y me coloqué a su lado. La herida de flecha había sido tratada, pero todavía no estaba totalmente curada, así que puse mi mano sobre la lesión y utilicé mi energía curativa para cerrarla del todo.

Después de una última palmadita en su cabeza y un beso húmedo suyo en mi mejilla salí del establo y fui al estanque del jardín. Un puente de madera cruzaba sobre él, así que me senté sobre él con las piernas colgando por el borde. Entonces saqué las dos rebanadas de pan y empecé a lanzar migajas al agua. ¡Qué divertido era ver a los peces nadar para comérselos antes que los demás! No mucho después, Keldarion se unió a mí.

"Se supone que debes estar en la cama –me reprendió, sentándose a mi lado-. ¿Y dónde está tu capa? Te vas a congelar aquí."

Sin esperar respuesta, Keldarion se quitó el manto y lo puso sobre mis hombres. Le sonreí en agradecimiento y tiré de la cálida tela a mi alrededor. Nos sentamos allí en silencio, mirando el estanque y con las piernas balanceándose ligeramente.

Después de un largo rato, Keldarion habló por fin.

"Quería preguntarte una cosa."

Yo lo miré y levanté una ceja, animándole a continuar.

"Tuviste la oportunidad de huir cuando escuchaste a los orcos –dijo Keldarion-. Así que, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?"

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente antes de responder.

"No podía hacer eso. Valahir y Galdulas necesitaban mi ayuda."

"Sabía que ibas a decir eso –Keldarion sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de mirar hacia el estanque otra realidad ya sabía por qué no huiste."

"¿Qué quieres decir…?"

"No estabas pensando."

Yo puse los ojos en blanco al oír eso.

"Sí, claro. Otra vez con eso…"

Keldarion rio.

"No, espera. Me explicaré."

Lo miré de soslayo y me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

"Sigue."

Mi hermano sonrió débilmente antes de reanudar su discurso.

"Su hubieras pensado, habrías sabido que tenías la oportunidad de salvarte. También te habrías dado cuenta de que ayudar a esos dos guerreros sería tu perdición, que no podrías escapar de todos esos orcos. Sin embargo, fuiste a ayudarlos, olvidándote de tu propia seguridad, de tu propia vida. Por eso dije que no estabas pensando, hermanito. Porque si lo hubieras hecho, habrías podido escapar de allí antes de que te descubrieran."

"Pero sabes que no podía dejarles que se enfrentaran a los orcos ellos solos. Tenía que hacer algo."

Sin dejar de sonreír, Keldarion dijo.

"Eso demuestra lo noble y valiente que eres, príncipe guerrero."

Yo me sonrojé escandalosamente y Keldarion se echó a reír. Yo también estaba evitando reírme. Cuando se calmó, Keldarion me enseñó de repente su mano derecha. Yo abrí los ojos como platos al ver una larga incisión que le cruzaba la palma, sangrando.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Un estúpido accidente en el campo de entrenamiento –respondió tímidamente-. Me resbalé y me corté con la espada. ¿Me haces el favor? Necesitaré la mano pronto, así que te agradecería que hicieras algo al respecto."

Lo miré, dudando con un poco de miedo.

"¿Tú… me dejas?"

Él asintió.

"Date prisa, ¿quieres? ¡Duele!"

Yo me acerqué tentativamente y puse mi mano sobre la herida. Me llevó solo unos segundos para curar el corte por completo, pero antes de que pudiera quitar la mano, Keldarion me sujetó y me abrazó.

"Perdóname, querido hermano –dijo en voz baja-. Sé que te hice mucho daño cuando rechacé que me curaras ese día. Dejé que mis emociones me controlaran, sin prestarle atención a tus sentimientos. Pude ver la enorme culpa en tus ojos, pero aun así que culpé de todo. Fue un accidente, pero yo te traté como si fueras un asesino."

"¿Pero… no es eso lo que soy? Adriano murió por mi culpa" –susurré, llorando.

 _¡Valar! ¡He llorado tanto estos días que me sorprende que no haya una inundación!_

Keldarion me miró, horrorizado.

"¡No! ¡Ese accidente no te convierte en un asesino! Fue un accidente, fue solo mala suerte el que Adriano estuviera en el camino del jabalí. ¡Ay, Elbereth! ¡Podrías haber sido tú, Legolas!"

Secó las lágrimas de mis mejillas, mientras sus propias lágrimas corrían por su hermoso rostro.

"Podrías haber sido tú –repitió-. Adriano era mi amigo, sí. Pero tú eres mi hermano. Quiero que sepas cuanto me alegro de que no hayas sido tú el que murió. Te quiero, Legolas, y siento la forma en la que te he tratado."

Yo sorbí con la nariz.

"Pensé que querías matarme ese día en el campo de entrenamiento."

Keldarion negó con la cabeza, acariciando suavemente las abrasiones evidentes en mis muñecas.

"Estaba de duelo y no pensaba correctamente. ¿Te asusté? Lo siento de nuevo, de verdad que lo siento."

Respiré profundamente antes de responder.

"Para ser sincero, lo que me dijiste ese día me salvó la vida."

Él se quedó perplejo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Me dijiste que tenía que aprender a protegerme porque no ibas a estar siempre allí para sacarme de los problemas…"

"Legolas, no quise decirlo así…"

"Déjame terminar –le dije, sonriendo ligeramente-. Tenías razón. No puedes estar ahí para mí todo el tiempo. No eres mi guardia."

"¡Pero soy tu hermano mayor! ¡Es mi deber protegerte!"

Le sonreí.

"Creía que yo era el impetuoso. ¿Pero quién acaba de perder los estribos?"

Keldarion me miró.

"¡Un día de estos me vas a tentar para que te ahogue en el estanque!"

Me eché a reír. El gruñó y me atacó juguetonamente. Luchamos sobre el pequeño puente como niños tontos, riendo y maldiciendo, y estuvimos a punto de caer al agua un par de veces. Pero Keldarion se detuvo inmediatamente al oír mis gemidos de dolor.

"¡Valar! Lo siento mucho. Me olvidé de que no estás completamente curado. ¿Te he hecho daño?"

Acostado sobre mi espalda, me quedé mirando la cara preocupada de Keldarion que se cernía sobre mí.

"Incluso cuando no estabas allí me salvaste la vida, Kel -dije en voz baja, en lugar de responder a su pregunta-. Hice lo que me dijiste. Dejé la mente en blanco, olvidándome del dolor y la ira. Presté atención, completamente centrado en mis oponentes. No pudieron llegar a mí, no mientras yo llegaba a ellos. Tú me lo enseñaste, y siempre estaré en deuda contigo. Gracias, Kel, por salvarme la vida una vez más –extendí los brazos y lo abracé con entusiasmo-. Gracias."

Keldarion me acarició la cabeza, suspirando suavemente. Podía sentir sus lágrimas mojarme el cabello.

"Ay, Legolas. ¡Ya estás haciéndome llorar otra vez! ¿No vas a parar aún?" –se quejó.

Nos reímos y entonces mi sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente.

"Kel, yo… Quiero ver la tumba de Adriano."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, mi hermano tomó mi mejilla antes de decir.

"¿Crees que es buena idea?"

"Tengo que hacerlo. Al menos para aliviar mi conciencia."

"Bien –asintió finalmente-. Vamos. Te acompaño."

Me quedé mirando la piedra tallada en completo silencio, sintiendo culpa, vergüenza y dolor. No sabía qué era peor; saber que era el responsable de su muerte o saber que mi capacidad de curación no había podido traerlo de vuelta. Mi hermano se acercó y me agarró el hombre, dándome un apretón reconfortante.

"Déjalo ir, Legolas. Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer."

Lo miré con tristeza antes de volverme de nuevo hacia la tumba de su amigo. El pequeño montículo de tierra todavía estaba fresco y alguien había plantado un arbusto de _symbelmyn_ en la parte superior del mismo. Pero las flores blancas se estaban marchitando bajo el brillante sol.

Con cautela, me puse de rodillas y enterré una mano en el suelo, como si quisiera llegar al guerrero muerto que ahora residía en el Salón de Mandos.

"Que encuentres la paz, Adriano, por tu bien… y por el nuestro" –susurré, dejando fluir mi energía curativa a través de mis dedos.

Casi de inmediato, las flores blancas se abrieron una vez más, recuperando su esplendor. La pequeña planta empezó a crecer, cubriendo la tumba en segundos. Cuando terminé, cientos de _simbelmyn_ llenaban el montículo. Algunas incluso treparon por la lápida como acariciándola con suavidad.

Sonreí al ver la expresión de asombro de mi hermano, que no se esperaba ese espectáculo. Bueno, ser un _manyan_ tenía sus ventajas.

"¡Oh, mi señor!"

Me enderecé rápidamente cuando la voz de una señora rompió el silencio. Al girarme la vi caminar hacia nosotros con una cesta llena de pétalos de rosa colgando del brazo.

 _¡Oh, Valar! ¡Es la madre de Adriano!_

Tragando saliva con inquietud, le eché un vistazo a Keldarion en busca de seguridad. Mi hermano asintió levemente y se colocó a mi lado, siempre dispuesto a prestarme su fuerza. Mirando con los ojos muy abiertos la tumba de su hijo, la señora se echó a llorar.

"Oh, alteza…"

Sintiéndome muy culpable, me acerqué y la tomé de la mano.

"Yo… lo siento, señora. Si no le gusta las _simbelmyn_ …"

"¿No gustarme? Su alteza, ¿cómo no va a gustarme este hermoso regalo? Es tan amable. Muchas gracias" –dijo, sonriendo a través de las lágrimas.

 _¿Amable? ¿Causé la muerte de su hijo y dice que soy amable?_

Temblando un poco, me arrodillé y me llevé sus manos a los labios.

"Perdóneme, señora. Yo le arrebaté a su hijo."

"¡Su alteza! –exclamó la dama, sorprendida por mis acciones-. Por favor, no se arrodille ante mí. No soy más que una servidora"

Me agarró de los codos e intentó ponerme en pie, pero yo no me moví.

"Mi estupidez ha matado a su hijo –dije-. Mi imprudencia la ha dejado sin hijos. He causado sus lágrimas y su dolor. Estoy profundamente arrepentido."

"¡No, no, no! –dijo, también cayendo de rodillas. Me agarró las manos y giro mis palmas hacia arriba-. ¿Las ve? ¡Estas manos me han devuelto a mi hijo una y otra vez! Si no fuera por ti, Adriano habría muerto hace mucho tiempo. ¿Recuerda todas las graves heridas que había recibido? Y las sanaste, alteza, cada una de ellas. Mi hijo vivió más de lo que le correspondía."

Con el cuidado de una madre, me enjugó las lágrimas.

"Por favor, no se culpe más con su muerte. Las cosas suceden por una razón. Creo que Adriano ha encontrado la paz en Mandos tras reunirse con su padre. Mi marido se sentirá orgulloso de saber que su hijo murió cumpliendo su deber, protegiendo a los príncipes del Bosque Negro. Y como hijo suyo, él nunca se arrepentirá."

Todavía tocándome el rostro, miró a mi hermano.

"El príncipe Legolas todavía no está bien, su alteza. Necesita descansar."

Keldarion asintió, y entre ambos me pusieron en pie. Yo me balanceé durante un momento y me apoyé contra Keldarion a la vez que observaba a la madre de Adriano con agradecimiento.

"Es muy amable, señora."

Ella sonrió.

"Las personas amables encuentras siempre a las almas más puras, su alteza. Y créame, la suya es la más pura."

"Eso es lo que he intentado decirle" –bromeó mi hermano, sonriéndome.

Me sentía más aliviado cuando regresábamos a palacio. El brazo de Keldarion me sostenía por la cintura con fuerza. Su calor era reconfortante y empecé a darme cuenta de lo afortunado que era de tenerlo como hermano.

"¿Kel?"

"¿Sí?"

"Si alguna vez volvemos a encontrarnos con un jabalí cuando nos aventuremos en el bosque, quiero que hagas algo por mí."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué?"

Sonreí antes de contestar.

"¡Levanta el puño y golpéame con él!"

Me miró varios segundos y luego se echó a reír.

"¡Claro! ¡No te preocupes, lo haré!"

Los dos todavía nos reíamos cuando entramos en mi habitación y Keldarion me quitó las botas cuando caí boca abajo sobre la cama y me quedé dormido de inmediato. Al igual que antes, ninguna pesadilla volvió a molestarme.

 **Bueno, este el fin de esta historia. La próxima historia da comienzo a la segunda parte de la serie, 'El Príncipe Protegido'.**

 **Próximamente: ¿Les pasa algo a los príncipes del Bosque Negro? ¿Por qué se comportan de forma extraña a medianoche? ¿Alguien sabe por qué?**


End file.
